Cooper Family
The Cooper family are a family roleplayed in World 3: Renegade by Lowri. They will mainly be used in the future. They are decended from Adam Monroe and his second wife. Family History This family is descended from Maria and Adam Monroe, who married in 1747. Their youngest child and only daughter, also named Maria, was born after her father's apparent death and she never met him. However, she had inherited his ability. She lived in Italy for her entire life. Her daughter, Bianca, emigrated to America with her husband and infant child, Annabelle. The family settled in New York. Annabelle met Damien Anderson there and they were engaged for two months before he died. The couple had triplet children. Two of these three family branches - Leah, Liam and his family - are now living in New York, in the house which has been the family home for generations. Lewis emigrated to Chicago and his family still live there. Family Members 'Maria Corleoni' Maria, named after her mother, was her parents' third child and she had inherited the ability of rapid cellular regeneration from Adam. She also possessed agrokinesis and personality manipulation . Her father's ability was the first ability she manifested, when she was 20 years old and shortly after marrying her first husband. She married several more times over the passing centuries, but only her first and last husbands accepted her powers, and therefore only those marriages lasted more than a few years. She was eventually killed during an eclipse and her body destroyed to prevent her from healing once the eclipse had ceased. 'Antonio Corleoni' Antonio was Maria's last husband. He, unlike his wife and daughter, was a non-evolved human. However, he was aware of her abilities and fully supportive of them, the second of her husbands to have this viewpoint. 'Bianca Cooper' Bianca was Maria and Antonio's daughter. She possessed the abilities of earthquake generation, electrical constructs, underwater breathing and state manipulation. 'Annabelle Cooper' Annabelle was Bianca's daughter. She possessed the ability of anti-immunity, which will be shared by her great great granddaughter, Delilah Cooper. Her other abilities were acceleration field production, futuristic creation and fire breathing. She never married but had triplet children from her fiancé, Damien Anderson, who had died before the three were born. 'Damien Anderson' Damien was the fiancé of Annabelle Cooper and the father of her three children. He died shortly after they were engaged and before he knew of her pregnancy. He possessed the abilities of elementokinesis, location manipulation, recklessness induction and quality mimicry. 'Leah Cooper' Leah is Annabelle's eldest child and only daughter. She is the eldest of triplets. She never married and has no children. She has the abilities of enhanced durability, transformation, ability positivity and telekinesis. She is known to have saved her brother once by augmenting her transformation and then forcing his killer to become him. 'Liam Cooper' Liam is Annabelle's eldest son. He is the middle child of triplets, married to Gabrielle Cooper and has one son, Alain. He possesses the abilities of jolt inducing, vegetative cloning, imitative blood and mimicry negation. 'Lewis Cooper' Lewis' is Annabelle's youngest son and child. He is the youngest of triplets, is married to Nessa Cooper and has one son, Anson. He possesses the abilities of thermal beam, lexiconicy, detection and death explosion. He was once murdered, but effectively brought back to life by his sister when she used augmented transformation to turn his killer into him. This death is the only time he has displayed his ability of death explosion. 'Gabrielle Cooper' Gabrielle Cooper is the wife of Liam Cooper and the mother of Alain. She has the abilities of intangible doom, kinetic energy absorption, mass manipulation and desire shapeshifting. 'Nessa Cooper' Nessa Cooper is the wife of Lewis Cooper and the mother of Anson. She possesses the abilities of strength detection, food manipulation, racial shifting and orbing. 'Alain Cooper' Alain is Liam and Gabrielle's son. He is four months older than his cousin, Anson. He possesses the abilities of contortion induction, suction, lactokinesis and limb regeneration. 'Anson Cooper' Anson is Lewis and Nessa's son. He is four months younger than his cousin, Alain. His abilities are silencing, astral trapping, escape skill and memory replication. 'Julia Sanders-Cooper' Julia is the wife of Anson and the mother of Coby. She possesses the ability of DNA Mimicry, which means she can copy the physical appearance and abilities of any other person, from his or her DNA. This is her only ability. 'Coby Cooper' Coby is currently one years old. He is the son of Anson and Julia. He possesses the abilities of ability identification, ability manipulation and ability immunity, and he will in future manifest ability mimicry. Category:Family